scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie
"There is truth, and there is knowledge. Both go hand in hand. However, there are those that want you dead for knowing such truth and knowledge. I should know, I was a victim of the system." ''-Frankie'' Franklin Binz (Frankie, or nicknamed Boomer in his days) is a character that appears in the Scorpius Warriors: Revolution arc during the Dark Heart saga. He was the son of Murdoch Binz, a man that fought during the war on Fort Kong, and an innocent man during his time while alive. He had knowledge of the media cover-up on the war of Fort Kong, which had some secretive people from the government wanting him dead for knowing, and as a result, he was killed for obtaining said knowledge. Now that he was resurrected by Dathraal, he is one of his followers that serves him with his dedication and loyalty to him. Physical Appearance Frankie appears as a hulking human being with blue skin. His face appears scratched up, and has black hair. His ears are replaced with bolts, and only wears a black, shirtless vest, exposing his torso, and ragged, brown pants. He also has abnormal forearms and legs, making him look intimidating. In his time, Frankie appeared muscular without the abnormality of his arms and legs, and was a white man with actual ears. He also wears shirtless vests of different colors, but actual pants, which are different from what he wears in his resurrected state. Development Frankie was inspired by Franklin Bordeau, a character from the Hunter x Hunter series. Personality Frankie's personality does not change from when he was alive, like some of Dathraal's other followers. He appears quiet, but honest. He is one that tells the truth, rather than a lie. He also seems to question those fight without a resolve or a purpose. He gets angry when provoked, or whenever someone doesn't tell the truth. He is also shown to be loyal to Dathraal, and respectful to his allies. Even though he appears intimidating at first, deep down, he's good to the heart when getting to know him better. Background As a regular citizen, Franklin was known as a "truth seeker." He was also a man who liked getting stronger. However, he was very critical about the media, and believes that the media was covering up stories that involved war. The only media cover-up that upset Franklin more was the story of Fort Kong, a war that his father participated in. However, his father found out that the battle of Fort Kong was nothing more than a ruse used to provoke the Leorius region, and a way to collect money from the dead, innocent Leorian people by the Carmichael family in those times. As a result of knowing about it, Franklin's father was shot by a secret military officer for obtaining such knowledge after eavesdropping in a conversation between Thomas Carmichael's fourth great grandfather, Irwin Carmichael, and a general. Before his death, Frankie's father told him about it. When Franklin went public about it, he was later shot by a secret member of the government, which the media labeled a "suicide." The people who knew him very well also believe that his death was "suspicious", rather than a suicide. Powers & Abilities Frankie has immense powers and abilities that make him a threat. He is also considered to be Dathraal's best muscle, which he proves by how he handles things. Powers * Finger Bullet - Frankie can open his fingers to fire bullets like an actual minigun. However, his bullets also have a limit. * Earth Spike - Frankie can cause spikes to form from the ground itself. It is also a move Earth Slicer herself can use. * Dusty Devil - Frankie whips up a dusty tornado, which sends a foe upwards. While not his strongest suit, he can do some damage after the tornado disappears. * Energy Blast - Like some others who have trained in Graphite Power, Frankie can fire purple blasts. * Bomb Punch - One of Frankie's powerful moves, his punches can cause explosions, making him highly dangerous to fight hand to hand. * Fist Boomer - Frankie will punch both of his fists together, causing a powerful booming wave. It can shatter glass, as well as sending foes flying. * Quake Stomp - Frankie stomps the ground, causing a quake that may put foes off-balance. * Quake Fist - Frankie punches the ground, causing a crack to open up, sending foes plunging down. * Digger - Frankie can slam his hands down, causing him to go underground, allowing him to strike from below. * Earth Leveling - Also known as Destructive Earth Bomb, this is Frankie's most powerful move, and possibly the most dangerous. He sets two hands on the ground firmly, and creates a great blast that erases an area around him except where he stands, creating a giant crater. However, it exerts a lot of power from him to do so. Abilities *'Durability' - Frankie has the power to endure almost every attack, and not feel phased by it. However, Gregory was able to take him down in one hit when he used his Earth Leveling move. *'Earth Master' - Frankie is shown to master using earth elements, using moves that even Earth Slicer herself couldn't use. *'Punching Master' - Frankie is an exceptional master at punching, as he can greatly damage foes not by the size of his arms, but also with the ammunition he has in his fists. He also causes great booming waves whenever he punches both of his fists together. *'Graphite Power' - Frankie has mastered Graphite Power, including the physical and manipulation element, despite have a dislike of using manipulation, and is capable of using physical to block or increase the power of his moves. He is also able to manipulate his purple aura in the form of physical movement, such as punching. Animated Series (Revolution arc) Dark Heart Saga